Due to undesired motion and sound, modern archery limbs are capable of attaining at most 70-85% efficiency. The 70-85% efficiency results from energy losses that occur from harmonic oscillations, motion, and sound generated in the limbs as an arrow is released. Ideally, potential energy that is stored in the bending of the limbs is transferred to an arrow by means of the archery string. However, much energy is lost to mechanical resonance in the bow and its component parts. High-speed video capture of archers have shown oscillations and general shaking in the riser, limbs, and wheels of a bow. This is due to a shock wave caused by mechanical resonance that occurs at the end of the power-stroke. This shockwave reverberates within the system due to the linear shape of the limb. This phenomenon is identical to that of a tuning fork.
This lost energy is also embodied audibly and the sound can reach up to 100 decibels when a bow is fired. Visually, this represents wasted energy that, rather than being transferred to an arrow, is instead dissipated into the bow itself as vibration and into the surrounding environment acoustically. In addition to being inefficient, this becomes a safety hazard in the event of a dry fire, defined as releasing from a power stroke without a knocked arrow. There exists a need in the art to eliminate energy loss in the archery process, specifically sound and vibration.